battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PresidentEden78
Submachine gun (Battlefield Heroes) Could you sort out the gunboxes on the page? They seem to be mucking up and not aligning to the left of the page. - 21:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow Remarkable how many files I forgot to license. Thanks for that ;3 SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. Nicely done :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done with the categorizing. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and hint hint, get higher quality images ;D SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! By the way, that image of the QLZ-87, I'm astonished at how much it looks real. Seriously, at my first glance of the recent activity, I thought you had put in another IRL image! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo How would you like to become a sysop? I'll give a more thorough explanation later, but I need you to accept before I nominate you. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for one, you'll have to wait until you actually get promoted... Haha, but I'm confident it'll go through. Well, you can block users, delete pages, and edit protected pages. It just gives you a useful set of tools. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's history. Looking back at it, I would have blocked both of them for a LONG time. None of them were worth the trouble. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations It's with great pleasure that I now welcome you to the admin team. Well done and enjoy! - 16:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you forgot this BP! 16:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC)}} :Apologies! - 16:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats buddy :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ... I can haz moar BFBC2 imagez? And yes, I'm nagging you now. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *Want **When I put a category, that means... all of them :P *Want *Want **If you have the expansion, of course... Did you ever get those .iso files to work? *Want and Want *Want (like the images of the explosion) *Want (gunbox image; there's one in the menu) *Want (the list in the menu) *Want *Want (kinda hard...) *Want *Want (the crashed ones 'n' stuff) *Images of bases in maps (?) ← tedious A lot wants. Suffice to say... a lot... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I meant mostly in BFBC2. Like, the trio of Corsairs that destroys the convoy, and those few destroyed Zeros in the level, as well the ones that fly around. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay! :3 SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah, holy shit, that was fast. If you want you can also get better quality images of the ones I printscreened from Youtube. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Referring to the Type B1, of course. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then. Still, good images, and it makes the articles look a lot more interesting! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Woah, that's cool. I had totally forgot these guys even had rocket launchers. We'll have to add a section to that article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Good job with the images so far, you're doing great. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Vote Here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) YO DAWG So you heard you like templates? Well, I damn well do. Nicely done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems as though this file decided to die. Try re-uploading it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) License! Looks like you forgot to lisense some images *File:BFP4F_Oman.png *File:Dead_Man's_Trigger_BFP4F.png *File:Arkady_Kirilenko_with_Aguire.png :Did it for ya, as I can imagine you took all those images yourself. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sheesh, one day and you guys are at my throat? I thought I licensed everything but I guess not. Thanks for taking care of it though, SSD. 14:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply! Sorry I didnt see your message! Yeah, the 2142 section was very empty so I took it on myself to sort it out. Most of the info was taken from the Battefield 2142 website, under the info catergory. Other info was taken from in-game descriptions. I'd like it if everyone else could help out so we could finish the 2142 section of the Wiki, which has been pretty much non-existant so far. (As long as we all stick to canon and identify when we are making assumptions). Tsc0308 21:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (reply) I get most of the information for vehicles here: http://battlefield.ea.com/battlefield/bf2142/ in the information pages. You can also find information regarding gadgets in the Unlocks section of BFHQ in-game. The first thing I'm going to do is finish off the vehicles, then we'll see about the gadgets and whether anyone else will be helping (and sorry, despite being on Wikia for a long time, I still dont understand how the talk pages work :P ) Tsc0308 08:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw I forgot to say this, but thanks for all the BFBC2V weapons images. It's about time we finally got some. Hoping to see some regular BFBC2 ones soon! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield: Bad Company Good work on the Bad Company 1 pages! If you need any help with the missions, I could do a few (Or finally finish the transcript for the first mission :p) :Very well done, my friend. I'll see if I can help, and maybe we could also work together on the BF2MC ones at some point. Right now, my project is to finish BF1942 vehicles, and work on the maps with Bond. I could probably try to do Ghost Town, since that was my favorite mission. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try to play out the BC1 Missions, probably will just try to get all Gold Bar/Collectables Locations. And for the Bc 1 images, they were taken through the in-game screenshot system. High Definition recording for consoles are expensive but I'll see if I can get hold of some recording system. Welcome to Bad Company = candidate for featured article? I think so. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) PF4 Weapon Stats This is where i get the weapon stats: rem P266 Sig ObjectTemplate.createComponent SingleFireComp ObjectTemplate.fire.roundsPerMinute 600 ~ 450 rounds per minute (tweaked game number) ObjectTemplate.createComponent DefaultAmmoComp ObjectTemplate.ammo.ammoType 1 ObjectTemplate.ammo.nrOfMags 5 ObjectTemplate.ammo.magSize 18 ObjectTemplate.ammo.reloadAmount 0 ObjectTemplate.ammo.reloadTime 1.7 ObjectTemplate.initialMinDamage 31 ObjectTemplate.mediumMinDamage 27 ObjectTemplate.longMinDamage 19 ObjectTemplate.initialMaxDamage 33 ObjectTemplate.mediumMaxDamage 29 ObjectTemplate.longMaxDamage 23 ObjectTemplate.mediumDistance 14 ObjectTemplate.longDistance 28 M1 Garand images Hey Eden. Could I ask you to get a new set of images for the M1 Garand in BC2V? If you didn't notice, there's barely any contrast, and the iron sights are barely even distinguishable... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) template/sound do you know how to include or change the template box to include an own section for the sounds ? my idea is to include sounds of the weaponsMaxwell123 22:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Image copying allegations Read here. Both User:Newboy37 and User:BFH-Wiki have claimed that User:Maxwell123 has copied images from both their wikis. - 08:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Template/Sounds Something like this ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M16#M16_2 On the Heroes Wikia, the Template:infobox is activated If this template is gonna bet activated then we can include the sound in one template! if you understand my concept. http://battlefieldheroes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anti-Air_Guns&action=edit Maxwell123 18:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Alterations You commented to leave a reply here about image credit and etc. The problem being he altered the images I made and made them lower quality. I'd like for them to be removed so I can either reupload them or send them to you or another admin to do it for me? Thanks! 18:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:AmooBoxP4F.png http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:MedicBoxP4F.png http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:VeteranM16.png These are the three images. Thank you. Remove if possible and then I'll upload my own works at a later date since he modified them to make them smaller. Newboy37 23:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC)